herofandomcom-20200223-history
Magenta
Magenta, also known as "Maj", is a supporting character in the film Sky High. She was portrayed by Kelly Vitz. She can shapeshift into a guinea pig to fit and travel into small places that other people can't. She is portrayed Kelly Vitz. Background Physical Description Magenta has black hair with purple streaks. She always wears purple or black clothing. Magenta has a semi-punkish style to her. When transformed into her guinea pig form, she has purple streaks in her fur and a high pitched voice. Personality Magenta can be very sarcastic at times, and sometimes pessimistic as well. An example of this is when she referred to sidekick class as the "loser track." In addition, when Will said it would take all of them to beat Royal Pain, she said, "All of who? You and Warren? The rest of us are only sidekicks." When she met The Commander, she shakes his hand with an excited look in her eyes and tells him about her ability. There are times when she has dropped her moody act and laughs along with the group, especially when amusing incidents occur. (Examples are walking past 2 frozen male students, watching Mr. Boy trip and fall, and when Will ties Lash to the pole in the Save the Citizen arena.) Powers Guinea Pig Form: Magenta can shapeshift into a guinea pig to fit and travel into small places that other people can't. History As someone that had powers, she attends Sky High School. Because of her powers she is assigned to Hero Support by Coach Boomer. She becomes friends with Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Ethan, and Zach. When Royal Pain sabotages the anti-gravity device, causing Sky High to fall, Magenta acts quickly to repair the device. She had to transform in a guinea pig and crawl in an air vent to access the device. She fixes the device, and the school returned into the sky. Later, she is approached by Zach during a dance, although she turns him at first, she dances with after saving Sky High. Relationships Zach Braun/Zach Attack It is apparent that Zach has a crush on Magenta, as he is always trying to impress her with either his words or actions. He tends to say things that are more along the lines of what she would say and in turn, she'll surprise him with the opposite answer. Prime examples are when Zach is dismissing the homecoming dance as stupid and Magenta replies that she thinks she'll go. At times, Magenta seems annoyed with Zach's overexuberant personality but it seems that she enjoys his company. She seems amused by his gift of glowing, as she comments twice on it, one time during Hero Support class and the other as Zach lights up the air vent they are crawling in. Layla Williams Magenta and Layla are good friends. Often partnered together for Medulla's science class, in one scene both faint at a Kryptonite-like mineral. Magenta seems to view Layla as smart, as she asks Layla for help on a homework assignment during lunch. Trivia *Her name comes from the fact she has purple streaks on her hair and wears purple clothing. Interestingly, her name sounds very similar to the X-Men villain, Magneto. Gallery Maj.jpeg Maj_2.jpeg Will and the gang in Epilogue.jpg AED4A1D6-9293-4ABF-AB6F-E873E287080E.jpeg 9A325009-BA43-4D85-AF29-3989523DCBB3.jpeg Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Unwanted Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed